


Transient Mornings.

by DanDog



Series: He Who Fights For Love. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Germany Is Such A Sweetheart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Italy is adorable, M/M, PFFT, SO MUCH FLUFF, compliments, my attempt at being funny, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Some moments only last so long, causing Germany to decide to cherish every second of each.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of these two in my life.
> 
> And somebody give me a gold freaking star for the General rating.
> 
> Yeah. Freaking. Not the other word. I'm trying that hard. ;-;

Tendrils of light stretched its fingers outward, reaching for shadows to cast away.

Germany opened his blue eyes languidly, rousing from his slumber.

Repressing a yawn, the broad-shouldered man glanced next to him to see an image that melted his heart; breathing softly next to him was the sleeping form of his boyfriend Italy, dressed in bunny plaid pajamas.

 

Germany smiled as pleasant memories surfaced in his mind.

He remembered their first Christmas together, where Italy had managed to dress Germany up in a reindeer costume.

He recalled their first anniversary, where he burnt the cake and nearly gave the firemen a heart attack at how loudly the smoke alarms went off.

Germany chuckled at that memory, his mind flashing with other dates and pictures.

One of which was his birthday, when Italy had bought lingerie.

He surprised Germany so much by that, and still had the outfit tucked away in their dresser.

 

Germany smiled as he glanced at his boyfriend again, the light making Italy's red hair appear to be glowing.

He had been the one to see Italy at his worst and best, at the highest and lowest points.

No matter the situation or how ever many years would pass, Germany knew he would always think Italy was beautiful.

 

The blond man felt his heart flutter with adoration and love.

 

Love, he thought, I do love him.

 

Only a second after Germany thought that, Italy turned in his sleep and accidentally slapped him in the face.

 

Love doesn't come without pain, he recalled his mother's words of wisdom.

He only hoped Italy unconsciously slapping him in the face wouldn't be consistent with that so-called pain.

 

-

 

Fin.


End file.
